Timings a bitch
by Star-crossed92
Summary: Jesse and Beca run into each other years after they last spoke. What will it lead to? Could it lead to something they gave up on? Future fic. Terrible summary
1. Chapter 1

**And here's another one! **

**Thank you all so much for the support and awesome reviews on my other stories! Means more then you guys know! Hopefully you'll like this one as well! If you have any comments or questions just get in touch or leave a review and I'll answer!**

**General disclaimer; I don't own any songs, characters etc. No copyright infringement vague idea for this story was taken from a from a story I read. If you want any details just ask! Yes the title is taken from a quote form HIMYM(love that show) and it seemed fitting!**

**Anyway here goes and I hope you like it! **

* * *

"Seriously" he hears Benji's shout on the other end of the line "Where are you dude?" he demands.

Jesse sighs into the phone repeating "_Vancouver_" He called Benji for help and reassurances, but he's spent more time poking fun at him.

"like Canada?" Benji asks over the line. He hears Donalds voice in the background "Vancover? Like the_ city" _

Jesse shakes his head before realising neither can see the action.

"yes. The city. In Canada." He replies grumpily. "and before you ask yes I realise I am meant to be on a flight back to LA right now" Jesse groans kicking his bag along the floor. "I really don't need you to remind me of that before you start"

He cut off before either of them started to talk.

"Okay" Benji said down the phone. Jesse could tell he was holding in a laugh down attempted to spare Jesse's ego. "when will you be back

"well apparently the rest of today's flights aren't just full they're overbooked for the next two days. I could catch another flight that has god knows how many connections. I think I'm just gonna end up here tonight" He exhaled running a hand through his hair.

"you have work, you need to come back" Benji pushes from the other end.

He presses his lips together and takes a moment to think before he can reply. "I'm gonna stay here, Benji

"But, Jesse you can't –"

"I'm not trying to ignore any problems or anything," he interrupts. "I just…I think I need to stay here."

His silence tells him of his concern. Benji spends to much of his time worrying about Jesse, not that Jesse minds, he appreciates it but sometimes Benji is to much like a mother hen to be considered manly in any culture.

"I'm not having a breakdown or anything. This just…feels right. I guess I need a break for a couple days, and it's been given to me. I'm staying here."

Jesse hears voices and a fumble with the phone and knows Donald has been pulled in to try and make sense out of this whole situation and pull Jesse back to reality. He feels like something is pulling him to the city, he argues with himself that he no longer believes in fate. Hasn't for years. Not since she left him. But that isn't strictly true, he still believes in it but he just doesn't rely on it.

"Hey, bro." Donald's voice shocks him out of his thoughts. "So, let me get this straight –"

"Here we go," Jesse mumbled a small grin creeping on his face.

" – your gonna miss work, your life in LA. Throw it out the window to take a mini vacation. In Vancouver." He finished dramatically.

"Maybe."

"I'm not saying _your_ stupid alright? But this here. This is stupid" Donald concluded, Jesse laughed picking his bag up off the floor and throwing it over his shoulder.

"Okay, well thanks for the opinion. I'm still staying. I'll talk to you guys later" he promises, flipping his phone closed and pushing it in his pocket. Jesse knows he sounds crazy and stupid, but he can afford to take the time off work and they've said it's fine. He's just finished composing for a major movie so they are pretty happy with him right now.

He doesn't take long finding a hotel. The picks the first reasonably priced one he finds just far enough away from the airport so he wasn't woken up by the incoming flights. Jesse calmly explains to the girl at the front desk his situation, smiling she hands him over a key, she ask him if it's for business or pleasure. He pauses before replying.

"pleasure. I think" The girl seems to think it's a pick up line because she writes her name and number on the back of a broacher for the Capilano Suspension Bridge.

He drags his bag up to the 5th floor heading straight for his room, throwing his things on the bed and makes himself a cup of coffee. Heading towards the window Jesse stares down at the street below watching the crowd move around. He suddenly gets a spark of a idea and pulls out a music lined note book and jotted down a few notes humming quietly to himself for a few minutes. Once the inspiration is gone he stands up stretching. If Jesse is here he might as well explore the city. He knows several of his favorite movies were shot here and while he was working here hasn't had a chance to look around. On the way he grabs a handful of tourist information brochures, the girl at the desk catches his eye again so he asks her where she recommends.

"It's a good day. You should go to the art gallery."

He thanks her with another smile and a small nod in her direction and headed to the art gallery. He's stepped out onto the street and walked half a block before it clicks in his mind he has no clue where the gallery is and he has no clue where he is. Flicking through his pamphlets he finds one with a detailed map, walking forward until he can see a street name. It take's Jesse 10 minutes to work out where he is, how to get to the Gallery and how long it will take him. Map reading has never been his strong point. The struggle has made him more determined to find this place, he tends not to give up easily especially if the thing he wants seems a little out of reach.

Once he reaches the Art gallery he breathes in a sigh of relief. He crosses the road and heads towards the steps.

It feels like something has pinched him in the back. Something in the air shifts and he stands a little taller widens his eyes more and his pace slows. His eyes dart around, looking for something he isn't completely sure of. Scanning the grass and the pavement he moves his eyes across the steps. He skims over her at first, but his eyes reflexively dart back singling her out on the steps. He watches her fiddle on her laptop, headphones over her ear, frowning slightly at something on the screen. A minute passes as he watches her, suddenly the frown lessons slightly, he watches as she fiddles some more trying to recall the last time he'd watched her do this.

A smile creeps on his face as he thinks about the last time he saw Beca Mitchel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :)**

**So got some really lovely comments on the story so I figure I might as well continue! Hopefully you like this chapter! I'm excited to see what you think! **

**I have never been to Vancouver okay! So If i get something wrong I'm sorry! I've only done basic research! **

**Reviews are always appreciated, tell me what you think and what I could work on! X**

* * *

Beca has changed since he last saw her. Her eyeliner isn't quite as thick but the ear spike is still there. The cardigan she's wearing would look cute and prim on most girls but some how she's turned it into edgy and striking. He sense the change in her though, she sits a little bit more casually then she ever did back at Barton. Her attitude isn't as standoffish as it once had been. Something's were the same though. Her hair was still long and brown, she still didn't look approachable in any sense of the word. Jesse was sure he could even hear the annoyance pulsing off her as someone passed to close interrupting her concentration. The laptop infront of her made Jesse sure she was still inherently Beca. She had changed, but essentially she was still that girl that hard enthralled him all those years ago.

Jesse wasn't exactly sure what he was thinking all he knew that 5 seconds later he's standing a meter away from her moving as if to sit down. He places himself down next to her close enough to invade her space and get her attention but not close enough to be touching. He waited. He saw her tense to seconds later and stop her mix with a small click. Her mouth opens to make some kind of, sarcastic Jesse's sure, comment when her eyes meet his. She's stunned for a split second until he see's her eye's light up and a gasp escape her lips.

"Jesse Swanson" she murmurs under her breath still frozen on his face. It's the first time he's heard her voice in five years, he wouldn't say it was bliss but _Jesus_ it was pretty damn close.

"The one and only" he says chuckling. His voice seems to send her out of the trace she was in because she stops raking her eyes across his features. She pulled off her headphones and snapped her laptop shut. He smiled at her and nodded towards the computer.

"still mixing I see" She nods her head pushing her belongings into a bag and pushing it between her legs. A pause spread between them. She eye's him up and he watches her do it. A smile blossoms on her lips and Jesse's heart rate picks up a few extra beats.

"you composing?" she asks tentatively, last time they talked he had a unpaid internship and hated every second of it.

"Yeah." Her smile grows slightly and he doesn't miss the glint of pride in her eyes "yeah, just finished composing for a movie here actually"

"I heard you mentioned once. A while back. Some movie producer had heard your work and was raving about it" She looks at the floor while speaking. There's another gentle pause before he changes the subject.

"and what are you doing in the grand city of Vancouver?" he asks, gesturing in front of him.

" Producing some music for a band…they're based here," she adds at the end.

He nods gently. She stands quickly looking down at him until he stands to meet her.

She steps down and he follows, apparently the right thing to do since she doesn't stop him.

"where are we going?" he asks as they head towards to street. She just shrugs gently "anywhere that sells coffee" she replies.

He follows her down the street not exchanging a word until he spots a small coffee house around a corner and points it out to her. She seems happy as she heads towards it opening the door with a small tinkle. He catches the door and holds it open for her as she walks through and Jesse doesn't miss the eye roll she throws him.

They stand in line talking about the pitfalls of Hollywood vs the ruthless nature of business in New York. She laughs at his jokes and his stomach does a flip. H missed that sound. It was like returning home on Christmas. _What are you a love struck teen? Pull yourself together. _He thought after his stomach did yet another flip.

She orders his coffee. Grabbing the order when it comes he leads them over to the service area handing her coffee over so she could add milk.

"I have a meeting" she say's lightly testing the waters. He looks over at her and notices the bag is digging into her shoulder.

He looks in her eyes and despite the warmth glowing there and the slight glimmer of something more he see's the regret of her next words.

"I have to go." He smiles back, avoiding her gaze slightly. He feels one of her arms wrap quickly and gently around his waist. The hug brings mixed feelings rushing with it. Bittersweet memories, happiness, exsileration. All dimmed by the fact that this is some kind of goodbye. He felt her head turn and her breath brushed against his ear "I'll see you around" The statement has him squeezing her slightly tighter before letting go completely. He doesn't have any witty response lined up or a copied movie line so he replies faintly "yeah sure" As she steps away from him and out the building throwing him a look over her shoulder.

As he watches her leave and he swears she her watching him through the window out of the corner of her eye. Playing it nonchalant like she always has.

When she's out of sight he recognizes the feeling that he is completely lost. He can't remember where she lead him, not the direction or the street name but it goes deeper then that. He doesn't know a single person in this city, not one he'd want to spend a particular amount of time with and the rush of loneliness that accompanies the thought. Maybe he should have caught whatever plane got him the hell out of the city, visited his parent or gone to visit someone.

He heads back in the direction he thinks the art gallery is sipping at his coffee. He thinks about the next movie that's probably waiting on his desk back in LA and wonders if this will be the score that breaks people's hearts or launches them into uncontrollably happiness.

He's fine. Or he will be fine. Or whatever he's fine.

He can't shake the feeling that maybe not talking to her after college was the wrong thing to do. Cowardly on both their parts and a stupid, but the right thing to do. When they broke up it was on the understanding that they loved each other. Probably a bit to much for two people in college and the split across the country and the stress of internship and first jobs would be to much. They'd rather leave their relationship now. Happily and with understanding, then wait until they tear each other part with underhand comments and sharp words.

He walks around the art gallery, looking at the painting avoiding thinking about the past. Nothing particularly catches his attention and he head back to his hotel. Or at least tries to. He ends up getting lost on his way back and gets off a stop to soon. Sighing at his incompetence he decides to walk back to his hotel (once he finds where he on the map). He wanders down the street watching passerby's and peering into shop widows until he reaches his hotel. People obviously taking solace in retail therapy walk past. He's never seen the whole point in it really.

He mulls over the slight feeling of loss still gently vibrating through him and wonders if it ever really faded the first time he parted ways with her. He would call it breaking up, because they didn't have any drama, they didn't break apart. They just went in different directions literally and figuratively ending up in different parts of the country and different lives.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well..I know you guys are reading this and favouriting it but not many are reviewing! Please let me know what you think! Is it that bad?**

**References from; Beauty and the beast and How I met your mother. **

**I don't own either or pitch perfect! Do you think that if I had Skylar Astin's number I'd be writing fan fiction?**

* * *

Jesse makes his way up to his room and throws off his jacket and shoes, he pulls out his IPad switches on the television and lies, propped up on the bed. He flicks through the channels before he settle's on _Beauty and the Beast_. He figures the soundtrack would play well in the background while he looked for flights. The next one he finds is to Seattle and then a connecting flight to LA. It leaves in a few hours and he has plenty of time till he has to leave for the airport.

Sighing he checks his email then switches his Ipad can't focus on the TV or even the score behind the film getting out of bed he grabs his phone and scrolls down the list until he hit's her name. She's under BeCAW. He smiles at the memory of climbing over cold seats to reach her, tripping up on the way. He snaps his phone scolds himself for letting her walk away from him once again.

He hasn't kept tabs on her, but small bits of information has crept through from the gatherings with the Bella's and Trebles, the few that he's managed to get to, she hadn't been to many either. He knows she moved to LA. He knows she's doing well in her job and went to England last summer but that's all he knows. He wonders about any relationships she's had, if she's engaged or even married. Is she living with some one? He wouldn't be surprised. Beca has never been very willing to share her private life.

He's an idiot. He concludes.

Lying flat on his bed, and although he's decided he like's the city, more then he expected actually, he decides there isn't much point in going out to eat so he calls up room service and flicks through the TV channels once again.

He eats quickly and packs the few things he bothered to take out of his bag, leaving the movie to play in the background for company. He's slipping his laptop into his bag and listening half heartedly listening to the TV when he catches something one of the characters says.

He stands there hunched over his bag head turned towards the TV, the actors voice is speaking to him. Only him.

And maybe he's taking it a little to personally but Movies and television have always held something over him and he's not going to stop listening to them now.

_If you have chemistry, you only need one other thing… Timing. But, timing's a bitch._

His phone bleeps loudly and Jesse snaps out of it. Seeing a message from Benji flashing on his screen. He replies quickly and presses the power button on the remote before even thinking about it.

Double-checking the room before he leaves planning to pick his bags up and check out before he leaves for his flight. He just needs to walk around for a leaves the hotel without another thought directed towards television program that threw a meaningful line out, letting his feet fall where they will and trying not too think too much or too loudly about his potential destinations.

He walks around for a while. Watching the neighborhood bustle and the sky fade, the sky here is beautiful, with faded pinks and red, it's a film sunset, a classic western sunset. All around him, people are moving, on their way to their evening destinations. He see's people leaving work slightly late and watches the stress slide off their faces, the middle ages couples with small children clutching to them, groups of smiling teenagers looking forward to the night ahead. He itches to play the emotions. To sit down at a piano and move his fingers over the keys creating a tune, something that echo's this feeling perfectly.

He see's a young boy throw his arm over the girl he's walking down the street with and then move in to kiss her on the cheek. That one motion reminds Jesse of the past that he swear his head begins to hurt from the rush of memories that have come back to him.

He's carries on walking, without a plan, wasting time before he has to head to the airport. He doesn't have anyone waiting for him in this city.

The streetlight in front of him flickers and then pops on throwing shadows across the street, it's getting darker and he hears a police car in the distance. It reminds him gently of the time he picked her up at the police station. She was all smiles at first thanking him and playing with him, then she turned and he saw her walls pop up quickly and without warning spitting out hurtful words and trying to push him away. He relives that night in his head, replaying her words to him repeatedly. But then he thinks about the path that took them on and remembers that it was worth it.

As the streets empty, people heading into bars and restaurants it dawns on him that walking around a strange city at night probably isn't the best idea he's ever had, especially when he isn't concentrating on where he's going.

He figures a single drink in the closest bar can't hurt. He still has time to kill before he has to head to the airport. His head will still be clear enough if he just has one. He crosses the road to a bar that vaguely catches his attention, he figures the Karaoke sigh flashing outside could lead to some entertainment, it seems not to be full and he's grateful for that. He doesn't want to jostle for attention at the bar or have to wait for a free table. It's just the place for him right now and for his unidentified mood.

He sits at the bar and the female bartender notices him almost instantly, and asks him what he would like.

"Whisky and coke" he supply's, figuring he can't have anything left to lose.

She pulls a smile on to her face and goes about filling his order. He figures she's seen plenty of people trying to wash their problems away and she'll just leave him to it.

She hands him over the drink and he hands over money thanking her with a smile.

He sips his drink lightly. Within minutes a small group of, what he assumes to be college kids, enter the bar. They head to the bar standing next to him ordering the drinks, one kid nods towards him having what he's having. A small conversation strikes up about the positive and negatives of whiskey. They form a list and Jesse smiles taking the conversation in his stride thinking _Canadians are so goddamn friendly._

The guys are friendly and carefree and he misses the days where he was one of them and didn't care if he had work the next day and could get drunk on cheap beer and new drinks. They laughed for a while but then some girls they obviously know walk in and they get distracted with vague wave goodbyes and nice to meet you's before walking off and leaving him with his whiskey and thoughts. He turns when he hears people take to the stage a tune he vaguely knows starts up. He watches the three take to the stage and the crowd that appeared out of nowhere gather and watch them preform, the trio are good, like professional good. They have that energy and enthusiasm of a close group of friends. He nods along but that feeling in his stomach returns and he moves his eyes along the tables near the front.

And he see's her again.

Beca Mitchel.

Sitting at a table close to the stage eyes pinned on him in a gob smacked stare.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys! Only one more chapters before things heat up :) This story hasn't followed anything the way I planned it so any kind of feedback means a lot! I'm not particularly happy with Jesse's line at the end but it's the only thing I could think of! **

**I don't have a beta so excuse all the mistake etc!**

**Hopefully you like this chapter! X**

* * *

_Holy freaking shit _

He breathes out. Matching her gaze as neutrally as he can but that's hard when he's pretty sure his heart has actually stopped out of shock. A smile splits on his face before he can help himself, she rolls her eyes in return but he see's the happiness on her face and knows she'll come over to talk to him. Fate was being awesome today and maybe he didn't believe in it for a few years but he never stopped wanting it, wanting for that perfect thing to happen to him.

She stands when the group finishes clapping loudly with everybody else, they head back to the table she's sitting at. He see's her laugh with them and then pick up her glass and head towards the bar. Towards him. She get's lost in the crowd for a second her small stature getting hidden. She emerges on the other side of the crowd, she's changed from earlier, her hair is now pinned up and she has a little more makeup on and a dress. She's wearing a dress. He's only ever seen her in a dress or skirt four times.

He remembers them each individually and vividly. The first time (he counts it as one) was in her Bella's uniform, she hadn't looked happy about it but she saw the small blush under the unbelieving look when he told her she looked good. The second had been at a Barton mixer evening the gentle blue dress had been nice and he had admired her like the gentleman and perfect boyfriend he had been. But later that night when she had been in his treble t-shirt and pajama bottoms he had seen his Beca and he was much more grateful for his version then any other. The third time had been on their one-year anniversary and she had looked stunning. The evening had been cheesy and perfect and so utterly them. The fourth and final time had been at his cousins wedding. She had accompanied him and worn a simple brown summer dress. It had been nothing special as far as fashion was concerned but Jesse had appreciated it, running his hand across her back and shoulders, skimming her knee and kissing her neck during slow dances. Later that night he had shown her his full appreciation by ripping it off her as soon as they walked into their room.

She sidles up to the bar placing her glass next to him and slides onto the seat next to him.

"Hey, there." He looks over at her.

She looks over at him."Hey yourself." She tilts her head to the side, scrunching up her features. "Are you stalking me or what?"

He grins. "Maybe a bit."

"Oh, yeah?" Her eyebrows fly up.

"Well I was hoping that I'd see you again."

"Accident," she comments.

"Fate," he returns as if it's just as logically a possibility.

She snorts at his cheesy comment turning to order another drink. She's happy. He can see it and hear it in her voice and he takes it as a good sign and presses forward.

"so. The guys you were with..?" he questions, and he knows it's a obvious move and she won't miss it but he asks it anyway.

She swivels her body back so that she's facing him. "my clients" he nods "I'm wooing them, perks of the job, spending ridiculous amount of time with a band till they agree to work on a soundtrack" she tells him, gesturing at the boys back at the table.

The next performer takes to the stage and she's being encouraged by her friends in the audience with small years and claps.

She hops back up off her chair and looks at him. "I need to continue in my attempt to avoid sarcastic comments to win them over.." she pauses and he grasps what she's going to say before she says it "help a Bella out" she asks.

It dawns on him how much she's changed and how much he doesn't know her anymore. He agrees and they head over to the table. She introduces him as a old friend and Jesse shakes every hand offered to him, smiling and offering greetings. He sits down next to Beca who moves her chair closer to his watching the lady preform. She crosses her legs and the edge of her dress rides up slightly, enough to catch his eye though. He feels his throat tighten slightly and focuses all of his attention on the girl on stage who is coming to the end of her ballad trying and failing to hold onto the extended notes. Despite this Jesse claps when she's done offering a whistle as well. Once to applause has died down he turns back into the table and they talk about the performance, the topic changes and half a hour later Jesse checks his watch. He's going to miss the flight.

"somewhere to be" she says gently excluding the others from this portion of the conversation.

"nope, not really" he murmurs back and the small smile on her face convinces him that he said the right thing.

He goes back to chatting with the band and making everybody laugh.

After a while the band leaves, grins on their faces and promises to call Beca later with their decision and asking her to bring Jesse along next time she's at a gig. She promises and Jesse thanks them genuinely, it's been a nice evening, he liked the guys and wouldn't mind seeing them again.

She falls back down into her seat once they've left and he offers to get her another drink and she agrees a bit to quickly.

She takes the drink he offers taking a sip as he sits down next to her and she turns fully towards him eyes focused on his face giving him her full attention. "So what have you been doing?"

"apart from working my butt off?" he laughs.

"apart from that. Your actual life" She's trying to be coy and natural she takes a drink.

"there's not much" he looks down at his drink and back up. "I'm in LA now, living with Benji, of course and Donald" He answers

"your in LA?" her voice is shocked "I erm haven't seen you around"

"it's a big place" he offers "I fly a fair bit" She nods in understanding

She drinks again. He looks at her hair and the tendrils coming lose and dangling down her neck.

"and is your girlfriend impressed with Benji's magic tricks?" she ask playfully.

"I don't have a girlfriend" He recalls a similar conversation from years ago, sitting in the quad on campus "not at the moment"

She pulls up her features in shock but doesn't say anything.

"and you? Hows your life?" he inquires.

"I've paid my dues…" she smiles "I lived with Chloe for a while but she's engaged now…"

"I saw her ring a few weeks ago" he cuts across her, and she rolls her eyes.

"of course you did. Anyway I live with Amy and Lily now. Apparently once a Bella always a Bella" she laughs.

"and your job?" He enquires.

"it's what I wanted. It's crazy but almost worth it." He offers her a look that says he gets it.

He unfolds and refolds a napkin just to have something to do with his hands.

She ducks her head down and waits a moment before she looks at him again. She adds to the end "it keeps me busy" and he see's the meaning behind it.

He doesn't know how to answer so smiles into his almost empty glass.

She roles her eyes at his look.

The moment breaks quickly and they continue to talk about everything. Catching up on small things remembering the past. He glances at his watch once before he realises there is no point, there is absolutely no point in heading towards the airport because he has no intention of making his fight. Not while she's sitting next to him talking, rolling her eyes and making sarcastic comments in the middle of his stories.

She asked about his family and he asked about her time living with Chloe. One of the boys he was talking to earlier at the bar takes to the stage and he smiles at the opening bars of _Sweet Caroline _playing from the karaoke machine. Beca throws her head back in despair as the kid starts to sing. His voice isn't the best, but he's putting in the effort so Jesse lets out the occasional encouragement. Beca looks at him like a crazy man each time he does and leans back indicating she want to say something. He leans forward so his head is next to hers and she whispers in his ear.

"Don't encourage the boy. He might try and join the acapella world imagine the rejection he could face" Her breath was hot on the shell of his ear as she breathed out every word. His blood rushed hot and cold at once. He could almost feel her lips on his neck the ghost of a past memory coming back to life. She moved her head back, swallowed hard and turned her head back to the stage. Jesse takes a long moment to think about it. He does want to scare her off or overwhelm her. He doesn't know her limits anymore. Fate and memories have got him this far he might as well risk it all. Moving forward and placing his hand on her shoulder pulling her back slightly, towards him.

"why don't we show them how it's done?" he phrases it artfully so she feels every syllable against her neck. He can see her visibly shiver but it doesn't stop her from making a sarcastic comeback as the boy on stage finishes.

" from memory you shouldn't be showing anyone how it's done" He pulls back quickly feigning hurt and she looks smug in her words.

As the words leave is mouth he feels that it's to far "you talk to your dad like that"

She closes herself off so suddenly and so noticeably that he's taken aback. He mumbles _shit _because he knows it's not okay, because no. She doesn't. Maybe she does now. But it's not anything Jesse has any right to comment on. Guaranteed to throw her walls up and push him away.

"I'm sorry–"

she throws him a look that cuts him off before he even finishes his sentence. She stands downing the last of her drink and hitting her glass onto the table.

She pushes through the crowd and he hears the door open out into the real world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! **

**Sorry for the long wait! I'm having a bit of trouble with this story! Uni has just started up properly as well so i'm trying to keep up with that! Please feel free to ask any question or leave any comments! I can't improve if you don't tell me what you think!**

**Once again! I do not own any thing! **

**So hope you enjoy! Reviews are lovely fluffy unicorns to me! So please leave some!**

* * *

He darts after her into the city streets. _Not again._ He thinks. _I'm not letting her walk away again. _

He calls down the street jogging to get closer to her retreating figure.

"Bec's" he calls "BeCAW" and he swears he sees her falter but it's enough because he catches up to her reaching out to gently grab her wrist. She yanks her arm back violently.

"you have to be fucking kidding me" and her voice is snappy and firm and he knows she's pissed. She's annoyed but something in the way she doesn't turn away from him makes him think maybe he can salvage the night.

He's momentarily struck speechless. He likes this side of Beca. Not the one that pushes people away, but the feistier side of her. It's a turn-on, he can't lie. He shakes his head to clear all other thoughts and shake the one too many drinks he had away from his head. "I'm sorry. I know…it wasn't…it wasn't okay and I'm sorry."

She doesn't seem satisfied but she still isn't walking away so he tries old tactics to get her to smile.

"you want me to make it up to you? An aca-apology, is that what you want?" Her face remains deadpan but he see's her jaw twitch. The indication is there for only a split second, but he sees it, and it gives him hope.

He clears his voice and pats his chest lightly preparing to sing. When she make no move to stop him singing in the middle of a street, he just continues and begins to sing.

"_I'm holding on your rope/ got me ten feet off the ground_" He knows she recognizes the song instantly because both her eyebrow dart upwards. She starts to shake her head "okay. Jesse I get-"

"_And I'm hearing what you say /but I just can't make a sound_" She darts forwards as he takes a breath and covers his mouth with her hand, pushing on his chest with the other.

"you can stop" she assures him looking into his eyes. She's smiling. "you gonna stop now?" she asks still pressing firmly on his mouth. He nods his head and smiles into her had. "okay" tentatively she removes her hand away from his mouth and when he does continue pulls away fully.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." He says truthfully.

She sighs, turning away from him, her body language slowly relaxing into something he recognises as her comfortable stance.

She sighs again, turning back to look at him. Her eyes searching his for a minute before she talks. "I guess it was a little to soon" she murmurs, her eyes darting from the ground to his face and back again. They haven't seen each other for years, and he knows she won't trust him this soon.

"I shouldn't have said it. I'm sorry."

She shrugs, forgiving him in her own way and she holds back some snappy retaught.

Fiddling with the hem of her jacket, she asks him "where are you staying?"

He names of his hotel and points in it's general direction. She nods and describes her hotel despite the lack of question. His is closer, he notes.  
He glances down the street and then back at her.

"walk?" he suggests. She considers for a moment her eyes scroll down his face. She nods and turns walking ahead. He catches up and moves slightly closer to her. They walked along what was obviously a popular area. Watching patrons head in and out of the bars along the street, doors opened and random tunes belted out onto the street before stopping abruptly when the door shuts.

They wander around the streets lamplight fading and rising on their skin. He watches her as she follows women across the street stumble into a taxi. Her face contorts into thought after thought as they stroll along the path, he leaves her to it, taking in the surrounding buildings and streets.

"I want to get drunk" She declares. He's so shocked by her voice that he almost trips over his own feet. She raises both her eyebrows amused by his stumble; he just looks back at her baffled. He looks at her eyes and see's the challenge that rest there, he see's the glint on hope and the peace-offering she's offering. So he agrees because spending the night drinking over priced alcohol with her is far better than anything else.

"Who am I to say _no_?" he asks her quietly, jerking his chin forward slightly, challenging her to contradict him. He offers her his hand.

She looks down, the city lights dancing across her cheeks in the moonlight. She smiles to the sidewalk, and he thinks he might be in love with her. If he ever stopped but it's to soon and to fast. He knows it's not a movie.

She takes his hand and pulls him along with a tug. They walk, hands linked together perfectly until they find a another more crowded bar. Jesse pays for drinks and Beca shots him a look.

"most girls would find this sweet" he reminds her as they approach the hotel.

"and most guys wouldn't like to be described as _sweet, _but you aren't really that masculine" He scoffs at her feigning hurt.

"I guess I've got a whole 4 foot of glares to protect me" he replies over the music. As they wait for drinks she leans into him. Her head against his shoulder momentarily. It familiar and safe and fitting. Beca moves her head into the fabric of his sleeve as they wait for their drinks.

There sitting at a table in a corner where the music is soft enough for them to have a normally leveled conversion.

"LA isn't that bad!" she shouts at his dramatics leaning forward to enforce her point.

"It is. It's terrible. I like it. But people are to...obscure" he slurs out the last word "don't get me started on some of the pretentious bottle heads that come in. "

She laughs and nods. "I'll give you that. " she begins to talk in a light tone "yellow is the color of happiness. You need to think yellow" she mimics "think yellow? Who the fuck can think yellow?" She yells taking a frustrated swig out of her glass "it's a color" she finishes dramatically. Jesse chuckled along.

"maybe I should head somewhere else" she thinks aloud the drink making her talkative "New York, or London. Or Sydney. A city that does not tell you to think in bloody yellow"  
"I don't think the _entire_ city was telling you to think yellow" he answers

"I think the liquor might be getting to you. why wouldn't you go back to LA?" He asks.

"I can do my job anywhere" she slurs "what's in LA? Juice bars and pretentious bloody actors"

"Those actors keep me in business" he replies.

"that doesn't make them any less pretentious" despite her state her retort is quick.

"we could stay here" he suggests. She nods into her glass a smile held back.

She's silent after he says that. It was a half serious remark, and it's too serious for the night they're having and they both recognize that, but he couldn't help but say it.

"And what brings you here?" she asks softly. "Aren't you meant to be scoring fabulous movies" She drains her drink.

"I am. Kinda. I decided to stay for a few days.

There's a small pause before her posture changes rapidly leaning over and placing a hand on his knee "You did something stupid," she says knowingly, triumphantly, reading him like a book.

"Did not." He mumbles childlike.

"Tell me!" she says delightedly.

She stares at him intently waiting for him to open his mount, she stubborn, ridiculously so, the battle isn't worth it.

"I might have missed my flight. And there might not be any directs available for a while"

She bursts out laughing. He swears he hears a rare giggle escape her mouth as she looks away from him trying to control herself.

"how did you even do that? You've never even missed a bus before!" She's still laughing sporadically.

"I was watching a really good movie…and I just forgot what time it was"

He shrugs embarrassed. Following her lead and adding another empty glass to their collection on the table.

She reaches for his hand as it moves up to swipe over his face. The mix of reunion, alcohol and he suspects lack of sleep has left her open. She holds his hand in her like they haven't been separated for years and she leans over, as if they were never pulled apart. She tilts her head closer, closer the before,

For the briefest second he thinks she might kiss him until she mumbles, "you are such a nerd"

They abandon their corner table to dance. They dance in the middle of the floor, surrounded by strangers with music covering most sounds. He watches her move in time to the beat and her head sway gently. He's never seen her quite this way before and it turns him on. He missed his Beca, the sarcastic, clever, sharp, talented girl he feel in love with. And now she's here again in front of him. Changed and different but someone he's no less in love with then all those years ago.

It's probably the alcohol that encourages him but he's been denying himself all night. He stops dancing in the middle of the song, places his hands on either side of her waist and kisses her in the crowded room.

She's still for a second before responding to him. It's not the perfect kiss and there's been no romantic performance or big gesture, but it's unadulterated and what they both want. He tightens his grip on her waist and pulls her closer to him, her hands more to his cheek cupping his face before moving behind his head. He tastes the alcohol on her breath as she opens her mouth to him and he smiles into her and this is so _freaking_ perfect that if he couldn't feel her hand scrape down his chest, he wouldn't be sure it was real.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello lovely people!**

**Sorry about the wait for the update! But hopefully it's worth it! The encouragement you guys give me is amazing and so worth the stress of writing this! **

**A special thank you to who's review left me smiling for a week! **

**Anyway, as always, any comments, reviews, tip or tricks are welcome! **

* * *

They stumble out of the bar and she leans back against the brick wall of a neighboring building, breathing heavily. She runs a hand through her hair and props one foot back against the wall for support. "You kissed me," she marvels, biting her lip.

"yep" he replies cockily.

The smile she offers him tells him he waited to long, that he could have probably kissed her hours ago.

"would you rather I sang to you?"

"your voice isn't that great" she tells him flatly as he moves closer to her" but your kissing on the other hand.."

Their second kiss is chaste and sweet; they were never overly keen on PDA. Especially since Stacie always seemed to be kissing someone, but it's been years and they are both drunk but they keep themselves in check. He just lets his lips linger against hers, breathing the same air, noses brushing together. She closes her eyes and sighs against his mouth.

"you good?" he asks her and it's a question with hidden meaning.

Her fingers dance against his shoulders. "I'm good" she nods "but we should probably.." when he doesn't respond she pushes off of the wall and intertwines their fingers. There is a security in holding her hand.

They make it back to his hotel room, to wrapped up in each other to notice the glare coming from the elderly woman they share half the lift ride with. When they finally make it to his room, his shaking and her wandering hands make it hard for them to get the door open. Eventually the lock clicks and he grins in triumph.

He hears her whisper _dork _in his ear before she pushes him in the door.

He shuts the door behind her and moves closer to the center of the room.

He waits until she moves forward first laying her hands on his chest, she moves in and meets his lips with her own. They stumble backwards, wandering hands and light lips, until they reach the bed and fall onto it. Her hips match his as she rolls on top of him and he lets go a groan at the friction. Her mouth is hot and quick-setting a pace. He wants to feel more of her, so pushes her jacket off her shoulders and tosses it aside, he stokes him hands across every inch of free skin he can get. Her arms, her neck, face. His hands don't stay still, one creeping under her shirt pushing it up, barely touching her bra. She gripped the back of his head pulling his mouth closer to hers meeting his tongue stroke to stroke.

"So," he says lying in bed next to her, they've done this hundreds of times before but he had forgotten how everything fit together so easily. Her leg draped over his and arm over his shoulder. "Are we going to talk about…what…_we_ are?" He looks down and studies her face. "Do you want to?" The alcohol has drained from both their systems. The dull buzz they feel is from the ruffled bed sheets and thrown away clothes.

She sighs into his chest and shakes her head slightly. "Not really." She meets his eyes. He nods and runs his hand down her arm soothingly, trying to tell her that he gets it, that he understands. But he doesn't. After the day, and night, they spent together all he wants to do is stand on the rooftop and cheer loudly, really loudly.

They lay there in silence, he strokes her back with gentle patterns as she holds onto his hand tightly. Now that they've done this, lain together, kissed gently and however cheesy it sounds held each other. _To many rom-coms._ He can't, or rather, doesn't want to let her go again. They didn't work last time because they were young. They literally had their entire lives in front of them and it seemed at the time the only thing holding them back was each other. Now though; older, more grounded, secure in they're lives. Even living in the same freaking city. Fate can't have thrown them together, more than once, to have them gain nothing from it.

He feels her suck in a big breath, the thing she does before saying something she knows needs to be said but nobody will be happy about.

"We're gonna go home" she starts "and write awesome scores for geeky movies…and. I'm going to go and produce music and that's all…" she stops mid sentence, leans up and kisses him soundly. It's hard and full of something they held onto from years ago.


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Thursday Nerds :)**

**This is the pen-ultimate chapter(probably) so It's all nearly over! I hope you've enjoyed it so far and continue your reviews! Seriously, what do you guys think? any comments?**

**Once again I don't own anything in this story!  
X**

* * *

He wakes up with his arm thrown over her back while her head is tucked against his neck. He's determined not to wake her as he rolls over slightly to find his phone. Throwing Benji a quick message to make sure he didn't call the police accusing Canada of swallowing Jesse whole then grabbing the remote he flicked on the TV turning the volume down in order to avoid Beca's, oh so harsh, morning temper.

Beca shoves her body hard against his heat as she begins to wake up, he moves down and whispers in her ear

"morning champ" She smiles against him before rolling to face the ceiling rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She takes a while adjusting to the light and time of day before moving over to him and kissing his neck lightly.

"Hey, handsome," she replies. She turns as she notices the TV on in the corner of the room letting out gentle buzzes as characters talk, she holds back a smile "You're such a dork." She says kissing him full on the mouth. He grins into the kiss and slides his hand down her side.

"What do you want to do today?" she asks him gently. He raises a eyebrow at her suggestively and she punches him in the arm.

An hour later they are dressed and ready to leave, Beca insists on going back to her hotel before they even get something to eat. He tries to argue that the dress is perfectly suitable, while running his hand across her knee. She glares at him until he stops talking but lets him keep his hand on her bare skin. He waits in her room while she showers and gets ready, relaxing in a chair and flipping through the channels.

He gets a phone call while she's pulling on her shirt and he's to distracted to check the caller ID. It's the airline. They have a place for him on the late flight out today, she turns her back on him as he agrees to take it and listens to the details, when he hangs up she's packing some of her things up with to much force for him to ignore. Reality seems to have hit them both full force.

He pulls in a breath and goes to stand behind her, placing both hands on her waist. She stops her movements and leans back slightly; he pulls her in closer kissing the shell of her ear.

They stay silent for a while, resting together in the dim light of her hotel room, he gentle uses her hips to spin her around to face him, he forces a smile onto his face looking into her eyes "today will be fun" he promises, placing her forehead against hers "it's _good_bye for a reason, isn't it?" He feels her hands fist at his side's clinging to the material there but she tries to roll her eyes good naturedly at him. He kisses her on reflex, pecking her lips gently, he tries to move back but she keeps him there, lips pressed together. He doesn't want to let her go. Not again. But one night, in one city. What can that change? Realistically? But he does have today with her. He has some time and feeling the warmth that rushes through him as their lips touch, he'll take what he can get.

When she pushes against him gently before pulling away saying "let's get some ice cream" he knows she feels the same.

The find a small shop in the tourist area of the city which apparently sell the best ice cream in they city. They stand in the line with his arm thrown over her shoulders and her fingers looping through his belt.

The silence is comfortable as they watch a small child repeat over and over again that he wants _double _chocolate. When he looks over at her out the corner of his eye he see's her face, deadpan and empty, but her eye's fixed on the child with a tender look. He's never seen this look before, and he honestly wouldn't mind seeing that look again everyday for the rest of his life because he knows they've both grown up enough to realize they want more then careers.

They reach the counter and he's so lost in everything running through his brain he doesn't notice that she's ordered for him before he has his favorite concoction in his hand.

When they finish their ice cream, she calls a cab and they take it to the nearest park. It's nothing special but it's peaceful and calm. They sit under a tree. Shading themselves from the rising sun. He pulls her down so she sits between his legs and kisses her. Their hands roam, lips press together. They mumble stupid words, well aware that the seconds are ticking by and soon he'll be on a plane.

"So…" she start awkwardly and he runs a hand across her collar bone "I have something to show you. She pauses at his confused face and reaches into her bag pulling out her IPod.

He watches her scroll down and see's her pause before shoving the offending item at him, he looks at her amused before turning his attention to the screen.

He looks at the screen and notices his name flashing up again and again, he takes the headphones she's offering without looking back at her. He pressed the first track. The confirmation of everything he's hoped comes rushing through the headphones. His music plays from her Ipod, she's kept his music with her all these years, he doesn't need to know how many times she's listened to each track or replayed one song. It's on her Ipod, mixed in with her most valuable possessions.

He takes his time. Blindly staring at each track flicking through the songs making sure they are his. They all are, of course but he checks, disbelieving.

He pulls off the headphones slowly, dropping them on the grass under them. He uses his free hand to cup her cheek gently, using his thumb to stroke it gently while pulling her in. She roles her eyes at his face, but allows him to pull her in.

Their foreheads rest together gently. They stay for a while, until he moves and kisses the top of her head, she leans into it willingly.

Somebody joyfully screams in the distance and the moment is broken. He see's a flash of something familiar and warm in her eye's and for a second wonder's what's going to happen next.

She grabs her headphones and stuff's them in her bag once again, she looks over at him and shakes her head.

"come on nerd. You have a plane to catch"


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the last chapter! **

**This story has turned out...completely not how I wanted it to...but a story is a story right? Anyway! I hope you enjoy the last chapter! Feedback is welcome! So review! **

**Once again I don't own anything!**

**Hannah x**

* * *

They say their goodbye in a secluded corner of his hotel's lobby; he still has to pack and prepare and she's put off her work for long enough. They kiss gently, small touches and tentative licks. When she breathes out against his lips he knows it's time to let go once again. He kisses her soundly, pouring as much as he can into the one kiss, he pours in everything he's felt over the years they've been separated and all that he's experienced over their last few days together. When she returns the kiss just as fervently he knows she understands. The kiss is bruising and firm, only pulling away when there is no air left between them.

He touches her checks with both hands running his fingers along her jaw, she say's she'll miss him and he returns her feelings.

He doesn't tell her that he loves her.

That he probably never really stopped missing her by his side. She doesn't say anything, just buries her face in his neck. She doesn't tell him how much she wanted to call him or how many times she's lost herself in memories of him. How she still want him in her life.

But she doesn't have to. He feels it.

"it sucks." She sighs.

Two perfect and heart stopping kisses later she's pulling her hand away and backing towards the door he watches her until she slides out onto the busy street and the crowds of the street.

He sits at the airport hours later waiting for his flight. Gate 12. He's waiting for his flight to begin to board. He rang Benji to tell he'd be home today and his ever perceptive friend simply listened to him before saying "You'll tell me when you get home" before wishing him a safe flight and hanging up. After day's of pestering Jesse and asking him if he's found his "clarity" yet, he had given in, his heavy heart and overworked emotions were easy to spot.

He's got a book lying in his bag but he can't read it, his Ipod is lying unplaying on his lap. He didn't believe in fate, he couldn't anymore, because he'd just lost someone again who gave his life something, who gave him something that meant life didn't ball up into the 24 hours of the day. She gave his life much more meaning then the two items he had could.

They finally announce the boarding call and he sighs in relief, standing up.

It's just like one of his cheesy movies. The crowd thins and he see's her striding across the airport, she's less then 50 feet away from him, moving towards his gate. She hasn't seen him yet so he stands and waits, blinking hundreds of times because this can't be real. She can't be moving towards him now.

And then their eye's meet and a smile smacks onto her face and she lights up, her feet moving faster towards him. He copies her smile with a raised eyebrow he grins. He looks at her as she approaches, boarding pass clutched in her hand and suddenly she's in front of him, clinging to the edges of his coat and body close to his still smiling.

"I couldn't let you go back to LA without telling you something"

He grasps her waist and wraps his arms around her lifting her in the air slightly and holding her close.

He kisses her forehead and takes a moment just to breathe her in, to realize what's happening.

She leans back first, the smile still on her face as she looks up at him.

"You were right" she says, he collides his lips with her's because that's all he needs to hear for now. They can talk about everything later…or not talk. He can feel the smile and happiness radiating off her. Maybe there wasn't such a thing as fate or destiny, but there was timing and chemistry, and now they had both.

"you were right" she repeats and he questions her with his eyes, rubbing his thumb under her ear "we are inevitable"


End file.
